My sparring partner P-Chan
by MistyGou
Summary: A what if story based on a Ranma OVA ep


  
  
  
  
In the OAV series episode: "Akane and Her Sisters", Akane must fight for the Tendo family Dojo when two orphan girls appear and insist they are the illegitamite children of Soun Tendo. They claim that by defeating Akane, they become the rightful heirs to the Dojo. Akane and Ranma are both defeated in a match and both leave the Dojo for a period of training. For Akane, this is a wake up call and she starts to train with a goal in mind. Luckily, Ryoga happens upon Akane and helps her train. The night before the decisive battle, Ryoga and Akane spend the night under the stars. In the OAV episode, Ryoga leaves Akane alone that night and finds himself at the Dojo the next morning. But what would have happened if a storm had passed over Tokyo that night? :  
  
My Sparring Partner, P-CHAN!  
  
Ryoga tended the fire and fed the flames that would keep them warm for the night. Their campsite was just an empty lot in the small living district, but it felt like any night in the forest to him...Except, there was Akane sleeping near him. The golden light from the fire created a small world where they were alone and separate from everything else. Then the sounds from the city betrayed his fantasy and with a blink they were in the empty lot once again.  
He looked at Akane and thought of how much she had improved in such short time. She was the still the same sweet Akane, but she'd been very fierce in her training. Ryoga knew her potential as a martial artist could go even further because of her strong spirit. She was detemined and not hateful. A true heir to the Anything Goes dojo. He had been happy but suprised when she'd asked for help in her training. Akane had explained the story and Ryoga wondered why Ranma had chosen to train solo instead of with Akane.   
  
"That jerk, Ranma." Ryoga thought. He'd never learn to appreciate what a great girl he had in Akane. Still, even as Ryoga cursed Ranma, he was glad of it. It gave him the chance to be with Akane after all. He must have spent more time as a human in Akane's presence than ever before in their lives, these past few days.Almost as if she'd heard him speak, Akane mumbled Ranma's name in her sleep. Ryoga winced, then forced a smile. Akane was Ranma's fiance and she really did like him. Ryoga knew it clearly but still, it hurt to be reminded. What pain it is to know the one you love won't love you back.   
  
Ryoga stood and walked to Akane. She was dreaming something unpleasant, he could tell. He tenderly tucked the blanket under her chin. He wanted so much to touch her but he would never betray her trust in him while she slept.  
  
"Akane," he thought, "I've tried to ignore it, but in my heart I want you to lose the fight for the Dojo. I can't block it out, though I tried. For once, I am going to be the hero. I need to go on a long journey to clear my mind and my thoughts."   
  
  
Just as Ryoga was ready to stand, he heard a sound that made him start to sweat. A low bellow of thunder rolled across the sky. A fast approaching storm was making itself known to all of Tokyo.  
Oh no.   
Akane stirred then yawned. "Ryoga, is that thunder?...huh?"   
Ryoga was piling things into her back pack frantically.  
"C'mon Akane, we gotta pack your stuff up quick, not much time you know" heh heh heh...he laughed nervously.   
"Not much time before what? The storm hits you mean?"   
"Lightning is very dangerous you know." Please no! She can't find out, not now.   
That rain is more dangerous than the lightning if it gets to me and Akane sees me turn into P-chan!   
Akane was still sleepy and Ryoga helped her pack up her sleeping bag. Not far from the vacant lot they were in was a small shrine that would be lit and provide shelter from the rain. Of course, getting there might take a while and it appeared skies would not be so kind to poor Ryoga.   
"Akane, we can't stay here if the storm gets really violent."   
"You're right, but where do we go? I'm not going home tonight."   
"Follow me." Ryoga said nervously.   
"Where are we going, Ryoga?"   
"To that small pagoda shrine we saw the other morning"   
After 10 minutes of running through the alleyways like a maze, the rain started to come down.   
"There it is!" yelled Akane. Funny...it seemed a lot shorter jog there the other morning..... "Alright! I'm so close I can make it for sure!"   
Suddenly Akane's sleeping bag opened and began to scatter her things everywhere.   
"Oh no my clothes! Everything is getting wet!"   
"Go on, Akane, I'll get them for you"   
Ryoga began to quickly pick up Akane's things. Akane ran for the shrine as Ryoga held the umbrella above himself. The candles inside the doors fought to stay lit as Akane rushed past. She watched as Ryoga picked her belongings up despite the wind and rain.  
As he picked up the last of her things, he ran for the shrine. He was less than three feet away from the safety of the shrine when a draft of wind blew his umbrella aside slightly. He nearly lost his grip, but recovered in time to keep the raindrops from finding his skin. Unfortunatly, as he was regaining stability, he failed to see the uneven stones and........tripped!   
"Ryoga, are you ok?" Akane dodged to avoid the brick like umbrella, and the flying blankets, and clothes.  
It was extremely dark, save the flashes of lightning and Akane could no longer see Ryoga's body. As Akane's belongings fell to the ground it appeared Ryoga was beneath them. She ran toward the spot Ryoga had fallen moments earlier. Instead....where Ryoga had been, there was now a small object.   
BWEEEEEEEE   
P-Chan!   
Akane started to pick up the little pig but then froze.   
"What..?"   
A bolt of lightning stuck her heart as powerful as the one in the sky. "My..P-chan....Ryoga, you?"   
  
"BWEEEEE!"   
P-chan cried and started to run away.   
"No, wait P-Chan! Ryoga! Please stop!"   
P-Chan slowed and stopped. He didn't turn to her. He just stood in the rain where Akane couldn't see the shame on his face or the tears in his eyes. Inside, Ryoga's whole life as it had been was shattered to pieces.   
  
  
Akane wrung out Ryoga's clothes and lay them next to a burning lamp. A kettle was placed above the small flame and was warming some rain water. Akane sat next to P-chan and reached out to pet him. She stopped when she heard the little piglet moan sadly.  
He stooped his shoulders and his ears fell, still dripping with water. He sneezed and cried some more.   
How could he change back into Ryoga now that Akane knew his shame? How could he face her as a human, P-chan thought.  
"Do you want this?" Akane asked, holding a cloth dipped in the warm water.   
P-chan nodded slightly. Ryoga needed to explain his deceit if nothing else.   
Akane placed the cloth over P-chan and turned her head as Ryoga emerged, both of them blushing. Ryoga quickly pulled on some dry clothing and sat facing the away from Akane.   
  
"Akane, .......I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never told you. Never said anything at all..I was too much of a coward. It was just....," Ryoga continued to cry but was able to keep his voice steady.  
" there are so many things I .....that I haven't told you...."   
"Ryoga, it's ok. I know you think you should've told me sooner. Akane tried to hide her own pain and guilt by steeling her voice. "You should have. I know it's not like you to take advantage of me.   
"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean for it to be this way." he cried. "I never even meant for P-chan to become your pet. It was an accident that day you took P-chan in your arms. I hated being a ......pig.....But when you, it's just that when you held m....I mean....P-chan, it was the first time that anyone had ever seemed to care about me." Ryoga smiled at the memory in spite of the situation. " I never told you because...... I always feared that the day I told you who I _really_ was ......would be the day you would cast me away from your life forever. That was something........that would have killed me." he whispered.   
  
Akane's cheeks grew warm despite the night's chill. In her mind she pictured her beloved P-chan and remembered their times together. Akane remembered also how P-chan's arrival often came right after a disappearance by Ryoga.   
"I'm so stupid. Oh I am so ashamed!", she yelled. "I'm as dumb as Kuno! How could I not know?" her voice lowered slightly as she seemed to think out loud.. "It was so obvious. wasn't it? You both wore the same bandanna and I never saw you both at the same time. I'll bet everyone but me knew it. No wonder Ranma was always so jealous of a pig."   
  
"Please don't hate me Akane." Ryoga turned to her, almost begging.   
"Don't torment yourself because of me. P-Chan was your pet......You didn't know.......I'm to blame Akane. If only I was stronger" Ryoga turned to stare at the candles.   
"There even came a time I was satisfied with just being your pet, just to be near you...Akane."   
"Ryoga, I need some time to think about everything."   
"I know. It's just that I'll soon be leaving for good and there are some things I must tell you if I am ever to live with myself no matter how much of a coward I may be."   
"Leaving? Why?" she asked and turned to face him.   
Ryoga seemed suprised. "......I betrayed your trust and you can't stand the sight of me."   
"Please don't go Ryoga"   
Akane noticed how sad his face looked and where the tears had flown on his cheeks. Akane thought, this is a man completely Ranma's opposite. He was sensitive to both of their feelings and was being honest about it. Ryoga had always been a gentleman to Akane though his character still had it's flaws. But still, he was kind to her and never made fun. He seemed to genuinely care about her, or was convincingly infatuated. Inside her heart Akane could feel a warmth growing for him. feelings for a man she had never thought of as who he was revealing himself to be.   
"Akane, I could never really tell you....could never get the words out. It seems I haven't been very strong at all. I hoped this would become easier as time passed."   
Ryoga's hair was still damp and the night had a chill, but now he felt warmth in his heart, and could not feel the cold. He also felt a growing tension in his throat, but his fear was outweighed by the power of the moment. Ryoga closed his eyes.   
" I know that it's unthinkable you could feel the same.......but you are....you're the only...... the one that ......."  
Ryoga turned, opened his eyes and Akane was face to face with him. He moved closer and looked tenderly at her, meeting her gaze. The impending truth gave him a power he never thought he had. He moved his hand to lightly touch her cheek.  
"Akane, I love you."   
Both of them sat still. Ryoga's sad facade from earlier was replaced by a content smile. No matter what Akane would say or do from this moment to forever, his words were more true than any others he'd said in his life. He would never regret this moment or forget the feeling of peace he felt.   
To his suprise Akane moved closer and put her head on his shoulder, letting him hold her in a warm embrace.   
"It's so cold," she whispered.   
"Akane......"he said, crying again.   
  
  
The next morning, Ryoga left the small shrine shelter early. He left the peaceful Akane who had slumbered against his chest to awaken alone. Ryoga felt if she woke up to see him this morning, the peace of mind they felt last night would quickly fade away like a forgotten dream. He'd been afraid of her running away from him when she realized that she wouldn't be able to keep P-Chan, and her family who surely knew, would see her embarrassment.   
This bright morning sun was not like the intoxicating golden candle light that had seen them through the night. It was reality. Best he left things the way they were now.   
Still, Ryoga could not keep the happy grin from his face as he wandered around Tokyo without a destination.   
  
"Huh? Hm it must be my destiny" he mused as he stood at the Tendo training hall doors. Akane suddenly appeared opposite him. She walked toward him and had a determination on her face that was signature a true warrior. It sent shivers down Ryoga's spine. He'd trained with her and had seen how she got incredibly better in such a short time. At that moment, Ryoga had no doubt she was true heir to the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts.   
********  
Author's note-I won't spoil the details of the fight for anyone unfamiliar with the OAV. I am attempting to make this story understandable regardless of viewer's OAV history.   
So.. let's say this much: Akane and Ranma had fought together in an amazing diplay of high powered ki attacks and the orphan girls Karumi and Natsume had lost their right to heir-ship and decided to depart.   
********  
"We'll continue to search for our real father and continue to train"   
"And next time we won't lose, OK Akane?"   
"Goodbye!"   
  
The golden sunset seemed a fitting end to this chapter of the Tendo Dojo's history. The day had been eventful and important to Akane, but she was glad to see it over.   
"I told you Akane, you should have let me handle it." Ranma grumbled.   
"Oh is that so, Ranma? I didn't even need your help. Why did you have to butt in?" Akane bickered.   
"You would have lost if I wasn't there" yelled Ranma.   
"No I WOUL...... maybe I would have" Akana said quietly.   
"Finally you can admit it" Ranma said. "Huh?"   
Ranma looked at Akane for the first time since they won the fight. She had been on fire for the fight and Ranma felt it in her battle aura. When she usually fought, Akane became defensive and loud but never had that high a ki. But now she looked like she could cry. To Akane, it seemed as if she was back to being weak and immature.   
"Hey, what's wrong with you?"   
Akane's lip trembled and her eyes began to fill with tears.  
"You're right Ranma, I would have lost if you hadn't been there. I, I guess I'm just not strong enough on my own."   
"Well...so what? Just leave the fightin' to me and Akane we won't lose the dojo anymore." Ranma said in a usual frank and insensitive way.   
Akane responded with silence. This whole time Ryoga had watched while leaning on the outer Tendo gate.   
"Curse you Ranma. You just keep hurting her, idiot. You don't know how Akane really likes you. Maybe I'll be back someday and when I do, I hope to see Akane is happy no matter what happens to you." thought Ryoga.   
Ryoga had left a sweet goodbye note to Akane on her bed. He felt so free to express his emotions now and he had told her how he loves her and wishes to see her again sometime.   
He closed his eyes and decided to relive the previous night just once more before he left this place.   
Akane walked to her room without thought. Ranma was rude but he was right. How could she defend her right as heir if she was still weak and immature enough to have childish arguements? She had improved so quickly this last week. She vowed to intensify her training in the days ahead and continue where she left off. But....it sure was nice to have a dedicated training partner. If only Ranma would be as cooperative as Ryoga.   
"A note?" She thought as she saw the paper on her bed.   
She read it and smiled. Ryoga.....If only Ranma wrote things like this to me.."she stopped. She froze as she listened to her own words and thoughts. For the next minute thoughts raced through her head. Thoughts of training, about the Dojo, about Ranma and Ryoga and about herself.   
"Why didn't I think about this before?!" she yelled and grabbed her notepad. She quickly wrote a note to her family. She grabbed a backpack and used her newly acquired speed to toss some things together...   
  
Ryoga took one last lamentful look at the dojo.   
"Goodbye Akane. I just wish I could have seen you one last time" whispered Ryoga.   
  
"Then turn around." someone giggled.   
"DAAAH! Akane I didn't know you were there! Er.. What's with the backpack?"  
"Well uh.. you see... I wanna go on a training journey with you Ryoga!"  
"Wha wha wha what?"   
"Yes it's true! I learned so much the past week by training with you. I need to be worthy of the dojo and I don't see any way of improving if I stay here....and I .....with...you.....just.. Please take me with you! I'll try not to bother you" she pleaded.  
"But Akane what about your family?"   
"Don't worry! I left a note. Besides I won't be gone forever."   
"What about Ra.."   
"It's ok." she interrupted. " I'll come back and carry out my responsibilities....someday."   
  
Ryoga turned around. He had such a whirlwind of emotions right now and didn't really know what to do. He felt elated but he also felt as if Akane was doing something on a whim and may regret this later...but she seemed so sure. He thought about cracking his head on the nearest pole to see if it was a dream.   
Akane giggled at his very expressionate face and took Ryoga's forearm.   
"Come on!" It's getting really dark! I wanna start training early tomorrow!"   
Akane felt so light-hearted and strong right now. This can't be wrong she thought. It feels so too right! "I never want to lose this passion for martial arts!" and...to maybe spend some time with Ryoga...she thought.  
Just then Akane's room lit up.   
Akane walked faster....and a minute later.   
  
AKANE!!!   
  
"Uh-oh, let's go Ryoga!" Akane smiled and took off.   
"O,O,O..OK!" Ryoga ran after her looking ridiculously happy.   
........... *cricket sound*   
5 minutes later.   
Slam!   
A voice behind the closed dojo gate yelled.  
"And don't you come back until you find my Akane! You got that?"   
"Grrrr.. this is becoming a habit" Ranma complained.   
"Stupid Akane....if she's training with Ryoga who knows what continent they'll be on by morning.   
*cricket sound*   
Ranma began to slink off.   
"Don't forget to pick up a souvenir Ranma!" Kasumi sang out.  
The End.   



End file.
